Confessions Of A Hollywood Movie Star
by ImWithTheVampires181
Summary: It’s been two Years since Edward Left Bella in the forest that day.But what happens when Bella is now Hollywood’s new upcoming best Actress. Oh and how how will the Cullens react when they see her in her movie and shes not human either.
1. The Beginning

Ok So heres my first chapter.

Be nice lolz

* * *

BPOV:

It's been Two years since he left me. Two years since that fateful day when I was left shattered into two. One half of me not over him and the other angry.

How could he do that to me? He didn't love me? Why?

The other part of me thinks he left to protect me. For my safety. But I don't even know anymore. I just can't decide. And since I don't sleep any more I keep having battles inside my mind.

Will the pain ever stop?

Just to top off the fact that he left me Victoria chose the worst time to show up. God that wicked being had the nerve to ask me what was wrong!

When I somehow stuttered outthat he'd left me and didn't want me a wicked grin came on her face. I had shut my eyes waiting forall of the shock and pain to leave me, and you know what instead of killing me she changed me!

Something about me having the rest of eternity to be a hopeless and sad mess. If I ever run into her again she won't live to see another day.

But there is one good thing I guess to take from all the painand sadness. Once I stumble led out of the forest 3 days later and bumped straight into Charlie I didn't want to kill him.

He smelt awful to tell you the truth. At least I could still live in society.

This leads to where i am right now at the premier of MY movie. Who would have thought that I Bella Swan would be a movie star?

Of course When my now manager saw me in the street on a sunny day, oh year I don't sparkle either but a nice "natural" glow that people dream for happens but doesn't look paranormal he instantly asked me to come along to an audition with him as my manager.

I only went alone to get my mind off things. Of course with my new found "beauty" I was given the role in 20 minutes.

The movie took 6 months to film and since he left me they have been the best months of my life.

I was swept up in my character that the pain about him was easier to bare with. Now it's over its back but not as bad as before.

You know what tonight I'm just going to be happy and watch the movie starring me in it.

Charlie and Renee are here to. They are psyched that I'm happy and am in a movie there daughter in a movie they can't believe it.

Neither can I.


	2. Realisation

Well heres Chapter Two.

* * *

**EPOV**

She's never left my mind. Not for one second. Every second pierces my dead heart with pain. I see a brown tree it makes me remember the time when we first started seeing each other and she told me her favourite colour was brown because Forks had too much green.

God here I go again I'm thinking about her!

Maybe I could just go and see how she's going? **NO!** I promised her!

_"oh Edwarddddddddddd" oh great What does Alice want? _"Yes Alice" I said.

In a heartbeat she is standing next to me. "Get up now Edward we are ALL going to see a movie"

Alice really could get me scared sometimes like right now for instance she's threatening me with her thought about me in a "stunning" outfit that she'll force me into if I don't get up and come with them.

I groaned "Fine Alice I'll come just stop with the pictures its really starting to scare me"!

She smiled and gave me a hug "OOOOOO THANK YOU EDWARD"

I looked at her for a minute."Didn't you already see me agreeing to come, you know you being the psychic and all"

She just looked at me and frowned "you've been hard to see lately Edward ever since"

"ALICE, EDWARD GET DOWN HERE NOW WERE"RE LEAVING I"LL GIVE YOU TILL THE COUNT OF FIVE"

Oh great Emmet just had to do that sigh "let's go Alice before something breaks" I smiled, but it didn't really reach my eyes she seemed to notice that to but ignored it for my benefit I presume

"5" she laughed "too late for that he's about to"

**SMASH!!!**

Alice sighed and continued "break the coffee table"

I laughed half heartedly but Alice seemed to become more energetic about that "let's go" she said before pulling me out of my bedroom door and into the family room.

_Later on outside the Cinema's......................................... _

Well if that wasn't the most awkward car ride I have ever had then please remind me. My family was completely uncomfortable they kept sifting in their seats and looking at me when they thought I wasn't looking.

They were also blocking their minds arg I tell you I don't know what it is with Emmet and that Barbie girl song, after the 2nd time it wasn't funny! And that was 5 years ago!!!!

Hell I have even caught him in a pink dress and a blonde wig once!!

Let's just say that when Rose walked in right after me she wasn't impressed.

Groan, never think of that again.

_"Dude that guy looks like he's on drugs, I hope that's his family with him_" oh crap, I zoned out again and out the front of the cinemas to.

"Alice what movie are we seeing anyway?" I said trying to look alive and not like some zoned out drug addict as that man had so kindly referred me as.

It's funny that seven words could make everyone in my family so happy. Oh right I haven't been talking much since...since..Bel.....Arrr Must not say her name, must not say it!!!

"I'm glad you asked Edward" Alice replied, "It's called Transformers! Apparently its going to be big" Alice Gushed.

"Oh and there are no details on the name of the lead female role. It's a surprise until she has her interview on MTV next week" Alice said rather enthusiastically.

Trust Alice. No doubt she'll make me watch the interview also.

Great.

All of a sudden all of my family's thoughts came crashing down.

In one moment they were all thinking "OH MY GOD".

Then they turned to me. I couldn't care less if they were looking at me all I could look and care about was the girl on the movie poster.

It was Bella.


	3. Now or Never

Alright i know its short but its setting us up for the next chapter.

It has Edward and bella confronting each other in the next chapter if that make syou feel any better.......

* * *

BPOV:

WOW!!!! That was one of the best nights of my life.

I mean the best night would of been that night in port Angeles when those "scum" were about to get me when my hero swerved around the corner and saved me......................WHAT THE HELL why does everything suddenly revert back to him!

I need to move on.

HE left ME, He didn't want ME. HE USED ME, and here I am wallowing about the past.

I have been given the opportunity most girls can only dream of having, and yet I still feel so incomplete.

So ....alone.

What happened to me? Oh, that's right! He left.

Why do I always think about things so seriously all the time? Why can't I move on? I just need to be free and yet I can't.

I was never free really. I always had to "parent" Renee, and when it came to Charlie it was along the same lines.

But those times when I was with "him" it was all so well FREE.

I could be myself. I was truly happy.

Ever since he left I have never really been the same.

Yes I am still in love with him and always will be. But at the same time I am just so angry with him and his family for leaving me. For not wanting me.

I felt free with all of them. Yet it turns out he didn't want me in the end. I was just merely amusing to all of them. Was it was because I was free and not putting on an act?

I just don't want to be alone anymore. The hole in my chest just gets so hard to cope with sometimes. I have to cover it up.

As my Manager Scotty is concerned I can't have any bad media at the moment. I already have 2 other directors asking if I would consider being in there movies and if any bad media comes out they will pull out.

Now, I need to get out onto that stage and talk to the host about myself and promote myself.

Everyone is just dying, ha no pun intended, to know about me and tonight I am going to make myself wanted by all.

Then maybe I won't feel so alone anymore.

Well here goes nothing.

It's now or never.


	4. Interviews Can Really Suck!

Here you go!

Next chapter has screaming, flirting and I love you's, Think you will be able to cope until it goes up? hehehe

* * *

BPOV

"So Bella swan tell us about yourself" the host said instantly. Geez these people get to the point. I put on a sickly sweet innocent smile ready to make myself come across as one of them, human.

I will come across as being the teen who struck fame by a mere accident. Nothing to flashy, but enough to make myself sound down to earth.

"well I was born in Forks but eventually moved with my mum to phoenix due to my parents splitting, after a while I moved back to Forks to be with my dad"

I then continued about my childhood until I got to how I was discovered after all this is what Scotty told me to say. Of course I didn't mention anything about "him" or his family.

"So Bella we have a new segment on the show where you have to answer 6 questions in 20 seconds and you get this incredibly awesome trophy, you up for the challenge?' the host queried. Of course I was! I needed a challenge.

"You bet I am" He smiled smug, uh oh maybe this wasn't a good idea. Oh well everyone does these things right?

"Ok first question Favourite colour?" Without thinking I immediately said " topaz" nice one Bella Geeze.

"Favourite song" Die another day by Madonna" matches me I think,

'Ever had a boyfriend?" without thinking I said "yes" his eyes looked dangerous now, oh why had I said that?

"Favourite myth?" "Vampires" damn this guy is good oh well everyone seems to like it maybe it's ok

" Have you ever done anything illegal?' I frowned "no" that surprised him

"ever broken a bone?" I smiled at that "yes actually I have broken quite a few",

"ever cheated on a boyfriend?" I frowned again and with some passion said "No I would never!"

" You ever kissed a girl" Still frowning I said "no"

**DING**

The alarm for 20 seconds sounded he smiled and the audience clapped

"congratulations Bella you just won this trophy" I smiled "great, thanks I will put it on my shelf" what did I just say? My shelf. What is wrong with me?

The host then stated "so Bella Tell us about this boyfriend of yours?". If I could have blushed I would have.

I stated to panic but felt a wave of calm come over me. How odd it was almost like NO I'm imagining things! If gossip is what he wants them I hate to disappoint him.

"well there isn't much to say really I have ever only had one boyfriend and sadly a while later his family had to move for job commitments and we decided that a long distance relationship wouldn't work out,

I don't know why though, I mean secretly I think he's gay but let's keep it hush hush ok?" Wow, where did that last part come from?

The audience erupted in an uproar of laughter I winked at the host and laughed. Hey I deserved a bit of revenge and let's face it he hadn't had a relationship with a girl for 100 or so years so it's easy to jump to conclusions.

He laughed and then smiled at me "well he must have been, not wanting to stay with you, the guy was stupid, I mean you're beautiful"

I just smiled and said "thanks you not to bad yourself" and laughed Oh god I hope he doesn't think he has a chance with me he wreaks.

He laughed to and said "sorry I'm taken but seriously what an idiot"

I had to agree "yeah I guess he was" he just smiled like he could see I was a bit upset and changed the subject

" so Bella you manager tells me that you are a brilliant singer?" this caught my attention

" he did, did he?' I asked

"yes he also said that he went through your book and found a song you wrote and that he is really sorry and is currently waiting for you to blast him later but said you should sing it"

I started to panic again and yet again another wave of calm geeze I need to stop imagining things.

"um s...Sure I guess but can I ask what one and do you have the music?"

He smiled and said "its titled Behind these Hazel Eyes" I was shocked

"that one? Well ok I wrote that a little while ago" I said stunned. Scotty is going to pay.

"Please Bella" the audience then started to chant " sing sing sing" I had no choice I cringed internally and got up.

" Where do you want me" I said.

The host smiled and pointed to a spot on the stage. I walked over and waited for the music to start up. It stated and I started to sing.

**Behind These Hazel Eyes **

Seems like just yesterday  
You were a part of me  
I used to stand so tall  
I used to be so strong  
Your arms around me tight  
Everything, it felt so right  
Unbreakable, like nothin' could go wrong  
Now I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hanging on

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

I told you everything  
Opened up and let you in  
You made me feel alright  
For once in my life  
Now all that's left of me  
Is what I pretend to be  
So together, but so broken up inside  
'Cause I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hangin' on

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

Swallow me then spit me out  
For hating you, I blame myself  
Seeing you it kills me now  
No, I don't cry on the outside  
Anymore...

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

Once I had finished I sat back down the host was clapping along with the crowd and said " thank you so much for that performance Bella and thank you for being on our show today we have had a great time with you here today".

I smiled as the audience responded to this statement and said " thank you all so much it has been a blast" I got up and went to walk of waving at them while looking at all of them.

I almost stopped in my tracks at what I saw. There in the back row were all of the people that I had missed, yet, hated so much, the Cullen's.

Emmet was smiling, Rosalie was scowling and looking away, Alice was smiling at me and waving, Jasper smiled at me and sent a wave of calm at me, Esme was beaming, Carlisle was smiling and Edward was looking pained almost sad.

I quickly turned away and walked off the stage like nothing was the matter but secretly there was a battle raging inside of me.

Problem was Jasper knew it and that meant they all knew.

I got behind stage grabbed all of my things, told Scotty in a rush that I had to go and I would call him later.

Then I ran as fast as I could but still look human and rushed out the back door past the press and into my Aston Martin Vanquish S. What? I like to drive fast.

I span my tiers out of the place. I didn't know where I was going all I knew was I had to get away from the studio.

I took an off road track but safe on my car that I had discovered while out hunting, and high tailed it down the track.

After about 30 minutes I noticed 2 things. The first all of a sudden I was coming close to making it to the highway and the second thing, 3 cars were following me.

A silver Volvo in the lead, a yellow porch and behind a black BMW.

I made no action to make it look like I cared if they were following me. I just slowed down, turned onto the highway and drove like I was going somewhere.

Problem was where do I go?


	5. Flirting Can Backfire

So Bella's thinking about what to do?

Hmmmmmm Shia makes a special appearance in this one for you all heheh

* * *

As I sped down the highway doing way over 100km/h and swerved in between traffic I looked around to see where the Cullen's were.

I wish I hadn't because in front of my car was a BMW, to my right was a yellow porches and to the left of me was a silver Volvo. Behind me however, was no one.

Now at this little situation I grinned evilly. The exit I needed was coming up soon. Oh yeah! I so knew where I was going to go now it's time for payback.

Ok so I need to get into the left lane to get off this damned highway. So I did the only logical thing to do on a highway.

I slammed my foot on the brakes.

Watched the Cullen's over shoot me and then I progressed to drive the actual speed limit.

I watched the Cullen's realise what I had done and try to slow down. Too bad they are past my exit and a police car has just pulled onto the highway.

HA! They'll have fun having to follow me the LONG way.

Phase 1 of payback call my new best friend and co star, Shia LaBeouf and see if I can actually execute my payback plan. I have no doubt that he wouldn't want me over though.

I picked up my blackberry and dialled Shia's number. Of course as expected after the first ring he picked up.

"Bella" he said breathlessly. Poor Shia, I think he secretly likes me. As much as I hate using people after knowing what it's like, I had to. I won't try to lead him on too much; just enough to get the Cullen's off my back.

"Hey Shy (it's his nickname), can I come over I haven't seen you in ages, damn interviews" I said excitedly,

"Sure Bella no problem! Gah, I hate the interviews when can I expect you over?" He said like a giddy school kid,

"um in about 5 minutes" I said slightly embarrassed,

He laughed at this "ah Bella you knew I would say yes didn't you?" he said sincerely. This is why I like Shia though, I think he likes me but he's just a great person to be around. I can't explain it but he's just a ......friend.

Boy it's hard to be using that word ever again after what Alice did.

I laughed ' since when have you ever said no to me Shy?" I teased.

He replied instantly " That time you said to get on the rollercoaster at that theme park on our day off shooting remember" he said defensively,

I sighed " Though you said no to me Shy, in the end you actually did get on the rollercoaster remember ?"

He then shot back "only because you said you would suck my blood if I didn't and then you broke into this crazy fit of maniac laughter, I got on to try and make you shut up!" Oh god I had forgotten that. I

broke into a fit of laughter on the phone at that. Shia just sighed and muttered something along the lines of "here we go again".

"I'll be there in 3 minutes Shy, so get dressed; I don't want to relive what happened last time".

He just sighed and said "Bella it was 3 in the morning and how do you classify someone topless and in boxers as indecent I WAS ASLEEP!

And here you are knocking on the trailer door asking me if I want to go watch a movie! Are the cinemas even open at that time of the day?" He sighed melodramatically and started laughing

"Shy I think the cinemas are open, and to see you in boxers scared the crap out of me, seriously Barbie boxers? I think I played with Barbie as a kid, how did you expect me to react? Barbie was being exploited!" I said jokingly

He just huffed and said " I'll see you in 2 mins Bella"

" aww ok I get the hint, go get changed I'll see you in 2" I said

"Bye Bella" he said

" bye Shy, see ya soon" and I hung up.

Yes! Shia's never let me down. Ok so now I have to play out Phase 2 of payback. Make the Cullen's think I have moved on. If that doesn't work.... get in the car and drive as fast as I can to the nearest police station claiming I'm being followed by some crazed fans.

HA! That would be funny.

I drove up Shia's driveway and parked my car. Just as I got out the door flew open

"BELLA' he practically shouted and ran over to me giving me a big hug.

" Shy!" I said and retuned the hug.

_"Oh my god" _I heard with my vampire hearing. Good that means that the Cullen's are here.

I kissed Shia on the cheek " how are you darling, it's been ages" He kissed my cheek back and grabbed my hands and started leading me to his house

" You know the usual, bored, all the interviewers do is try and get any gossip out me all the time, not to mention the crazed fans!. "One of them followed me home the other night! I couldn't come up my driveway until they gave up!"

I laughed at this "hahaha you think that's bad I've been followed all day by a bunch of strangers"

I gave a short laugh at this then continued "I was on the freeway and they tried to box me so I couldn't get off! I had to brake and swerve off the highway to get here, talk about crazy!" we both broke into a bout of laughter as he shut the front door behind us.

I stopped and stared at the scene before me. "Shy.....What the hell?" There in front of me was a dinner table with candles and two boxes of Pizza and an ice cream cake.

"Well.....err....I...wanted to...err.. HAPPY Anniversary!!" He said.

"Shy our 6 month anniversary ...I'm...well THANK YOU SO MUCH! I said and gave him a hug. I was thanking him for two reasons. The first, how sweet of him and the second, because of what the Cullen's would be thinking.

Of course Edward would be trying to read Shia's mind but fat chance of hearing it! I put a shield around Shia's mind.**(YES Bella has her shield power I forgot to say. sorry.) **

"I'm so sorry I completely forgot" I said ashamed

"No problem Bella you can make it up to me by actually eating something" I grimaced, but he didn't see it and I made my way to the table to sit.

This was going to make me so retch later. Great!

Shia began to cut the Pizza and place it on a plate, "How many pieces do you want Bella?" he said questionably looking at me

"Just two please Shy, I'll save some room for the cake later" I said trying not to sound disgusted by the prospect of having to actually eat this stuff.

"Here you go bell's ENJOY I ordered it myself and everything" he started laughing.

" Aww Shy you're all grown up" I pretended to sob " I'm so proud!"

He laughed "just eat Bella" as he cut himself some pizza and sat down opposite me.

After eating two pieces of meat lovers pizza and a slice of ice cream cake and trying to flirt a little with Shia,, to make it look like we were a couple, to the Cullen's,

who were currently hiding under the windowsill opposite the table outside, not that I was really trying to sense them but after the 3rd whispered arguments that I couldn't really make out it was pretty obvious they were there.

Shia and I decided to watch a movie. As I sat down on his couch he started to call out movie titles such as What a girl wants and raise you Voice I decided to "raise my voice" .

" Shy, I may be a girl but those movies bore me to death please can we have an...Action movie, have you got I Am legend?".

Shia seemed to sigh in relief and pull out I Am legend "Thank god Bella I was dreading watching any of those"

We both laughed "any time Shy, just put on the movie and sit down".

As the movie started Shia sat next to me and put his arm around me.

Now I can tell you I'm not too happy about this situation but the Cullen's are watching so I just smiled and stayed put. After about half an hour Shia wrapped both his arms around me and continued watching the movie like nothing was going on.

If I could blush I would be.

Oh god. With my vampire senses I can tell that any minute Shia is gonna try and kiss me. Oh god.

"h....hey Shy?" He looked at me his face inches away from mine and said

"Yeah bells" he said like a love sick puppy. Ok now he's getting a bit too close screw the Cullen's looks like the police station for me.

"I have to go, Scotty wanted me to call up some station tonight, I need to go home and get my notes k I'll call ya later". I stood up and went to grab my phone.

Shy saw me to my car and looked rather flustered as I got in "bye Bella thanks for calling in, it's been hectic lately and just to have someone normal has been great".

I smiled " no problem Shy anytime" Now to make my exit in true Bella style. I revved my engine let the shield down around Shia's mind and said to Shia as I started to drive

" hey Shy?" His head snapped up

I smiled and laughed "get a girlfriend!" I screeched down the driveway and saw him laughing

" NOT UNTIL YOU DO!" he yelled.

I turned down the road and went as fast as I could.

Ah how stunned will the Cullen's be when they realise that they just got PRANKED!

Life is so sweet sometimes!


	6. Confrontations

Here you go!!

The big confrontation showdown :P

* * *

So let's just take a quick look at my current situation shall we? I am currently going way over 100km/h down some random road at 11:00 at night. Sure doesn't sound so bad right?

Well because I am a danger magnet I am currently being followed by a bunch of crazed vampires. Oh, but what makes this situation so much worse is that this bunch of crazed vampires is my Ex boyfriends family and the fact that I so totally Punked them earlier this evening.

Oh and just to add on top of that is the fact that I was stupid enough not to read the road signs and chose to go down the only road in this area that has a dead end. Yep right now someone up there just LOVES me!

I'm going to have to get out and away from them somehow. Well let's see I can't go left, I can't go right, I sure as hell can't go much further forward and after my little episode on the highway I can't go back hmm I wonder if I could execute a fish tail so at least I'm facing them head on.

Yep. That's it I'm doing a fishtail. I started to break and prayed to whoever was listening that I could do this.

Ha I'd show them that I don't need them! I'm IDEPENDANT now!

I executed a fishtail in perfect timing and I slammed on my breaks ready to face them.

The Cullen's.

I braked, put my lights on high beam and waited. In under a minute there were three cars currently parked in front of me.

I locked my doors. Wait. I locked my doors? Oh well, better to be safe than sorry. Hmm maybe I can just ignore them until they get bored... or until I can get the police here.

I quickly text Scotty ._Scotty help, I need you to call the cops I am currently trapped by some DERANGED fans and cannot get out. I am somewhere about 10 miles from Shia's place. HURRY!! Bella. _

He text back immediately._ Bella they will be there as soon as possible just hang in there k!. _Thank god! Now just how to ignore them. I am certain I have some type of iPod here somewhere.

Just as I started rummaging through my car for it there was a tap on the window. "Bella open up we aren't going anywhere I've seen it" Alice said with some sort of authority.

Hahaha little does she know I'm blocking out my future from now on.

Wait.

Did she just try and order me to get out of MY car! The nerve she has! "Who the hell do you think you are telling ME what to do?" I screeched at her through the tinted glass window. I glared at her now. Yep. I looked her straight in the eyes. I'm glad I did though.

I saw how hurt she looked because I "snapped" at her.

"Bella I'm your friend please, just get out of the car...please" she said with a sob.

"Right because friends just skip town without any word. Not even a note, oh, ok them BFFL explain to me how you can still call yourself a friend after all that you and your family have done to me? I mean LOOK AT ME!, I'm a VAMPIRE!, YOU ALL JUST LEFT ME, You practically served me up

on a plate for Victoria!" I was fuming now.

"Victoria" they all hissed I cut them off,

"Like you all care! You all just USED me! What was I? Some sort of freak to you! Oh, and now because I have made something of myself you want in on my life again! I don't think so; now move your cars and LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!"

I swear I was going to break something in a minute, I carefully moved my hands off the steering wheel and into my lap.

"Bella..please we only left so you would be safe" Carlisle started but I wasn't having any of that.

" Look Carlisle thank you for helping me when I needed it, I really don't want to stay here all night though explaining to you the numerous reasons of why I hate you all, so don't try and use that complete and utter lie to worm your way back into my life!" I looked away after that,

I didn't mean to sound rude to Carlisle after all he did to help me but I wasn't going to buy that crap either. Obviously they all though that I would listen to Carlisle, because they all seemed a bit taken back that I hadn't just gotten out of the car.

Ha the police can't be too far now what will they try next to get me huh? Edward.

Pffft that low life wouldn't dare say anything.

Oh how wrong I was.

"Bella, please.....please just let me explain, please I'm so sorry Bella I never knew any of this would happen, I just wanted you to be normal, I just wanted you to be safe, Bella please we just want to see you, we really have missed you"

Edward looked at me, he looked...sad, he deserves it for what he did to me I can't believe the nerve of them all.

"You think I'm going to listen to you Edward?, after everything that's happened? You just think that I'm going to give in and just play happy family?, Don't you get it? The only good thing that has come of this is that I'm not the pathetic excuse for a human I once was!"

"I Hate You Edward, I hate you for everything you have done and I hate you because you lied to me Edward! You said you would be with me forever, you said that you would keep me safe!, I can't believe all the lies you told and you know what hurts me the most Edward?" he just shook his head, he wouldn't even look at me "What hurts the most Edward is that I believed you,". I sighed, my chest felt like it was going to explode everything was going haywire, and I needed to get out of here.

"Because we once were friends I will help you guys out" they looked at me, hopeful that my little rant didn't mean anything.

" In a few minutes the police will get here" They looked like I had just kicked them in the chest " I suggest that if you want to have freedom you leave now" With that I let the shield I was holding, down and let Alice be able to see my future once again.

Within seconds Alice had zoned out and within seconds again she had faded back. "She's not lying"

I looked smug. "One thing I should tell you Alice, I won't ever lie to any of YOU. Oh and one more thing Alice" I said as she walked towards her car "At least now I can say goodbye, It's on my terms now, NOW GET OUT OF HERE!"

With that they all got in there cars but Edward was the last to get in he looked me straight in the eyes, I glared at him, those those topaz eyes that I knew so well stared back at me

" I will make you see that we aren't lying Bella, I love you, we all do, I won't lose you again Bella...I can't" and with that he got in the car and drove off down the road.

I was so angry yet at the same time I was so sad. What had I done? But they deserved it. Why can't they just leave me alone? As the police rounded the corner I got out of the car waiting to tell them that they had just missed them.

But all that as going through my mind was those three words HE said. _I Love You_.

As I drove home that night, after filing the police report I had to admit I was a mess. I nearly hit someone because I wasn't focusing on the road and had to swerve to avoid them. After a lot of cussing from them I just sped up, I didn't need this right now.

Right now I just had to get home take a shower and chill out for a while. Too bad I don't have anything to do. I mean what does one do when they can't sleep and has done everything already? Hmm I could always watch some movies or read. But what do I watch?

God I have watched just about everything. I drove into the local video store and just mooched around, I zoned out for about 10 minutes establishing that I had watched just about everything there is to watch... hey what's that?

I snatched the DVD up and looked at the Cover. Gossip Girl. Tv series I know but it looked good. I payed at the counter and drove home.

I finished Gossip Girl the next day.

So now what do I do? I have the next week free to myself and I potentially have a bunch of stalkers following me around. Could my like get any worse? Hmm I am so going to get Season two of Gossip Girl. Maybe if I get enough I won't have to leave the house.

Well I need to hunt occasionally so I don't get all slow, but that's only once a week so I will go tonight and then stay at home joylessly wasting my time in the land that is the Upper East Side.

Oh well its better than moping around here all day.

With my vampire speed I was ready to go in 10 seconds. Sometimes being a vampire wasn't too bad but it is lonely sometimes. Maybe Shia and I can catch up, or Charlie or Renee? I'll see maybe I can just talk to the paparazzi for a while?

Maybe they want to have a chat. Um no, on second thought they annoy the crap out of me.

"Groan" they are going to be out and about today aren't they? Oh well that means if there is another confrontation with The Cullen's, they won't be able to do much.

Damn today being cloudy! I reached the shops in record time and as expected there they were.

The Paparazzi.

Seriously there has to be around 30 of them. I gracefully got out of my car smiling at them and ignoring there squabbling. I had wanted to "have a chat" to these guys! Boy I needed help.

I walked over to the shopping mall and went in. Of course it being a shopping mall meant that Alice had to be there with Jasper, Emmet and Rosalie, not to mention the 20 something bags they had. I looked away and made my way to the DVD store.

Of course I was being followed by the paparazzi but that was it by the looks of it. The Cullen's were nowhere to be seen. I sighed in relief.

As angry as I was I didn't want to have another RAGE outburst like that again.

I grabbed my stack of DVD's, which included Gossip Girl, paid and left the store. Still being followed by ONLY the paparazzi. Or so I thought.

I drove home and immersed myself in the world that is the Upper East Side.

I went hunting after watching 7 episodes and then continued watching until 7:00 am in the morning.

I turned on the news and listened. One headline caught my attention.

"Now to entertainment" the news woman said.

"It seems like out new rise to fame Bella Swan has already attracted some of the unwanted attention that is fame, recently she has been stalked by a bunch of crazy fans sources tell us, while she was out shopping at a local store yesterday paparazzi snapped one man trying to remain

oblivions, the man was hiding behind rows of DVD's, behind trash cans and even a vending machine. Paparazzi snapped numerous photos of the man as he attempted to leave the scene after being discovered".

I tuned out after that as they put on the picture of the " man" that was stalking me. For there on the screen was none other than a picture of Edward Cullen running to his Volvo with Alice and the rest of them laughing in the background.

This is worse than the time Mike Newton followed me around. Thank god for the land of Restraining orders.

Just one question? What the hell am I going to do?

I'm being stalked by **Edward Freaking CULLEN**, the **ex** love of my life. I hate him so much. Yet the fact that he is my stalker makes me feel happy? I need to get over him. Look what happened last time.

With that I flopped back down on my couch and pondered over the recent events that are my life.

Welcome to the life of the rich and famous Bella.


	7. Sweet Revenge

Here you go!

* * *

This is going to kill me.

Ok I admit as much as I'm angry for what the Cullen's did to me my rage is only centred on two members if you really think about it. The problem with being a vampire is that without anyone its incredibly lonely.

I mean sure humans are ok, but you just know that they don't really get what you mean. You can only do so much before it hits you like a ton of bricks that you are alone. I sighed.

Alright I give in. But I don't know how to contact them.

Well only Emmet and Rosalie to be exact. I wasn't ready to face the others yet. I wonder if their phone numbers still work. I reached for my phone and went through the list of contacts. I found who I was looking for and pressed call.

About a thousand emotions were running through me as I waited for them to answer.

_Ring ring ring_ arr please pick up! Just as I was about to forget the whole idea they picked up. "Hello Emmet speaking" said the voice that I haven't heard in 2 years. Emmet was my brother of sorts and I missed him none the less.

I hadn't noticed that I hadn't said anything until Emmet started ranting " look here if this is some joke I hope you know that I could pummel you to a pulp in under"

I cut him off, "Emmet" I whispered then said a little braver " Emmet h...hi" the line went ballistic

" BELLA!" he boomed, I hoped no one was around " Oh my god Bella hi um hi oh my god Bella it's you, how are you, are you ok, if you need someone taken care of I can"

I cut him off again from his string of words, ' no Em I'm..I'm fine um is anyone there" I asked.

"Just Rose and I are here, the others went hunting" he said honestly.

Thank god "um Em how would you feel if you Rose and I caught up?". I asked.

" Em who's on the phone?" ah that must be Rosalie in the background

I heard Emmet reply " it's Bella" the conversation then continued " what does she want em?, is she ok does she want Edwards number?"Rosalie asked.

"No she wants to catch up with us", Emmet then said.

"When you say us Emmet?" Rose exaggerated.

"I mean she wants to catch up with just us rose, you and me" Emmet said.

I noticed that the line went silent for a few seconds then I heard the phone move, oh god please don't hang up on me, "Bella" Rosalie said,

"Hi Rosalie, I'm sorry if you don't want to catch up after the other night" I stated

"NO, Bella its fine, you had every right to be mad I mean...god look at what happened to you I'm surprised you didn't come after us.. It's what I would have done.._did_" she stated.

I smiled "I just wanted to forget really Rose, well as much as I could anyways" I replied.

"I understand Bella, so when do you want to catch up, Em and I are free anytime" she said

"well..Err I was sort of wondering if you wanted to catch up today?" I stuttered.

Rose instantly responded "yeah sure Bella no problems, just give us a place and time".

"Do you know where I live?" I then asked. R

ose laughed at this "we tried to find it Bella but we lost your scent after a while, nice power you have" she laughed again

"I'll come pick you up" I said. "I noticed you were with Esme and Carlisle in their car so I'll just......., unless... they won't be there will they?'

The line was silent for a moment. "What if Em and I met you at the mall that you were at" she asked.

"Yeah sure, that would be great I have to buy some things anyway, I'll leave now k, I'll see you when you get there" I said excitedly.

"Ok Bella see you soon, and don't worry they won't find out ok" she assured me.

"Thanks Rose" I said.

"No problem Bella, see you soon" Rose finished. The line went dead.

As I drove to the mall I had to admit I was excited. Emmet and Rosalie. I was actually going to see them.

They WANTED to see me, and maybe things are turning around at last. I parked my car and just like the other day gracefully got out smiled at the paparazzi and walked into the store.

They weren't here yet, and let's be honest I won't be hard to find with all these people following me.

I went over to the DVD store and got another load of DVD's. I then proceeded to go into clothes shops. I hadn't shopped in a while and let's face it material can only last for so long.

These faded jeans I'm wearing never used to be faded jeans.

I got 5 new tops and about 10 pairs of jeans before walking back to my car. Just as I was about to unlock the car one of the paparazzi tried to grasp one of my bags

"HEY get your filthy hands away from her you low life" A loud musical voice boomed.

I looked up at Emmet and said "thanks Em, come on you two let's get going we'll chat once were out of here".

Within seconds we were doing way over 100 down the highway. The sooner I was away from the paparazzi the better.

"Sorry we took so long Bella, they came back early, Em and I had to say that we got hungry and where going out for a WHILE" Rose winked at me.

If I could have blushed I would have. "No problem Rose, it's so good to see you guys!" I squealed.

"Bella I just have to say that the prank with that Shia guy was epic!, I never knew how well you could act!, last time I saw you, you couldn't even lie without giving it away remember" he said like a school kid stating a fact.

I laughed "I know Em, I'm still getting over the fact that I can lie convincingly now". I sighed melodramatically.

"But seriously Bella, you don't know how fooled we all where, Edward was about to barge in there because he couldn't hear Shia's mind and was so well... Jasper told me he was jealous" I lost focus for a second and the car started to swerve into the other lane,

I quickly got the car back under control and said "jealous you say? Funny that, took him 2 years and a prank to final realise something" I said darkly.

" Look what you have gone and done now Emmet" Rose said,

" Please Bella we didn't come to get you two back together we came because you asked us and only us, and because Emmet and I still see you as our friend" she said honestly.

I had never thought that Rose thought that much of me, but I asked her to come because I knew that she would understand. I had asked Emmet because I needed my big brother right now.

I drove up my driveway and my house came to view. Both of them gasped. I don't see why though? I mean I have a tennis court, about 30 acres to ride 4 wheelers on and a swimming pool, oh wait the old me would never want this I get it they probably expected something simple.

Oh and as for the house well it's a 2 story modern styled home. Nothing much. hahaha.

I got out grabbed my bags and led them both inside. I put the bags in my room and went back out into the living area where I had left them.

What came next was unexpected. I ran up to both of them and gave them a hug, but at that exact moment both their phones went off after a quick embrace from both of them they grabbed their phones and laughed.

Emmet said "I have the pleasure of talking to Alice how about you Rose?"

Rose smiled "oh, well I have the pleasure of being blasted by Mr. Over-reaction" Rose said then they both looked at me and at the same time said "what do we say"

I smiled at them "tell them the truth, you have nothing to hide, and that I said hello". I said and winked.

So now came the actual fun of the day. I watched Emmet and Rose explain why there future had gone, and that they where over at my HOUSE, oh and top of that I had invited THEM over and even drove them here.

After they explained that they just grinned as the voices on the phone got louder and stated screaming things like "liars" they held the phones towards me and I said "hey Em, Rose want to watch a movie?, I am in love with I AM Legend".

With that they hung up and we broke into a bout of laughter. Through fits of laughter Emmet managed to spit out" Oh god wait till Edward realises that it really is you," then he just burst into laughter again.

"Why thank you Emmet I learned from the best remember?" He beamed at me and so began one of the best days I have had in two years.

After about 2 hours of pleasantries we somehow managed to get onto the topic of the rest of the Cullen's. I wasn't mad that we were on the topic I was well nervous.

I learned that the first year Edward had just disappeared somewhere. They didn't hear from him at all. He threw away his phone and everything.

" Finally he came home but he was changed, he wouldn't talk, wouldn't move, he only hunted when he had to, other than that he was a sloth." Rose explained.

"Alice and the rest of us had been planning to get him out of the house for a week so we decided that a movie was in order, seeing as we haven't been to the cinemas since the 1990's.

When we got Edward out of the house and got to the cinemas we saw your poster and he just...well he changed again he looked determined, I spoke to jasper later and he said that for some reason Edward got jealous and more determined he bought out tickets and watched the

movie, oh boy once we all realised you had been changed we packed out things and booked the first flight we could." Rose finished swiftly.

"And here we are" Emmet had to have some input he continued " by the way Bella the whole Edward being gay was the funniest thing. I was still laughing about it while we were following you" he high fived me and I laughed.

After a while of chatting and just enjoying each other's company we got onto the topic of Payback.

It was clear I was fuming still over the whole incident.

It was Emmet's idea, but surprisingly Rose agreed.

In other words they are going to help me get back at the family for leaving without a trace. I gave them a spare key and told them to come over anytime and to make themselves feel at home if I wasn't here.

With that Emmet and Rose bid me Farwell and left my house which was referred to as heaven, and journeyed back to their house or hell as Emmet called it.

Ah revenge. Who would have thought 2 years ago that I would be after revenge?


	8. Escape of the Vampires 2

Here you go!

* * *

OK so let me explain to you what the current situation is. I just have let Emmet and Rosalie into my house 2 days after inviting them over, and well all I can say is that if vampires could look tired this would be the "look".

Rosalie and Emmet are currently updating me on the goings on at the Cullen household. I soon find out that when they returned Emmet somehow lost an arm and Rosalie had to retrieve it before they would all stop there squabbling.

They had a big family discussion which really was just Alice and Edward screeching their heads off at Rose and Emmet for 5 hours with regular input from Jasper, Carlisle and Esme.

After that family "discussion" Edward and Alice soon began to plan how they could talk to me. They tried to convince Rose and Emmet to send me messages and also to tell them where I lived.

Needless to say Emmet and Rosalie didn't give in, so they took to stalking Rose and Emmet. They only managed to get here because Emmet threw a blank phone past them, Alice and Edward ran after it thinking it had my number on it.

Poor Rosalie and Emmet. Oh well at least Phase 1 will be played out this week.

I let Rose and Emmet "rest" for a while, while I finetuned "phase 1".

So let me explain to you what Phase 1 is. Phase 1 is to "payback" Esme and Carlisle. As mean as it sounds to fully execute the whole operation we need them out of the picture. So what the plan is that we will be sending Carlisle and Esme on a little "trip".

The trip will be to Queensland in Australia. At the moment it is the rainy season there and will be perfect. They won't be exposed to any sunlight and they will have a blast before they realise that the tickets expire 1 day after they arrive there.

If everything goes according to my plan, because who really reads the expiry date on plane tickets? The entire operation should be a success. I order the tickets and pay with my credit card. I express the order and they will be here tomorrow.

Now I just need to create a fake hotel pamphlet. After about 1 hour later due to computers being so slow, I have created a very authentic looking hotel pamphlet. By this time Rose and Emmet have come over to see how I am going.

They take one look at the pamphlet and say what a good job it is. Now to wait for tomorrow.

That's only oh I don't know 18 HOURS AWAY!! Not that I'm counting or anything.

Emmet pipes up "hey why don't we go out somewhere like the cinemas or something and see a movie".

I agree and then proceed to get changed. I don't think the paparazzi will be there in full force today, due to the fact that Shia is currently doing a photo shoot for Vanity Fair.

We head out the door and over to my car. When we get to the cinemas we choose to watch "The Changeling". It was a good movie but we still have ages to go.

"Hey guys why don't we go shopping? I meant I hate it but it's a good time waster and it'll give me a chance to pay you guys back" I suggest. Rose and Emmet agree and off we go shopping.

After about 5 hours we return to my house but before we turn off at the highway that leads the way to my house Rose screams " DON"T TURN OFF, KEEP GOING!" I speed up and miss the turn off.

The car is quite for a second before Emmet asks "What the hell babe?"

Rose sighs and relaxes then says "we are being followed". I look at her and then look at the rear-view mirror.

She's right. 6 cars back is a shiny silver Volvo behind a Wall mart Truck. I smile.

"Why are you smiling Bella? We can't go home now!" Emmet exclaims.

I chuckle "I know that Em but this is an excellent timewaster, escape of the maniacal vampires 2, sounds just like a computer game". I snickered.

We all burst out laughing. I see the turn off for Mc Donald's. "Hey guys I've got the munchies how about you, I could so go for a cheeseburger".

They both caught on and before we know it 3 Vampires are currently in the Mc Donald's drive through ordering food we won't even eat.

I look in the rear-view mirror as we are in the drive through and what do you know 3 cars back are Edward, Alice and Jasper. Yes 3 more vampires ordering Mc Donald's. Small world hey?

After we ordered 6 cheeseburgers and 3 cokes we proceed to drive off leaving Edward, Alice and Jasper stuck in the Mc Donald's Drive through. I should write a song about that!

I decide that this food really stinks and we should throw it out the window sometime.

I pull over and wait until I see a shiny silver Volvo speeding down the road. I pull out just out in front of them. Literally I am a meter in from of them. Rose, Emmet and I proceed to wind down the windows and dispose of the Mc Donald's.

It hits the Volvo dead of the windscreen and I pretty sure the side window was still open from them ordering some Mc Donald's; this is due to the fact that I could hear Alice screech **"I liked that shirt".**

I look in the rear-view mirror and mouth "woops" before Emmet and Rose wave and grin at them, Emmet throwing faces at them from the backseat.

I can see Edward looking like he's about to morph into the hulk or something so I yell out the window " Hey Edward" he looks up at me, his eyes hopeful, I almost pull over, so I take my eyes away from his and then yell " let's see whose car is fastest now!".

With that I put my foot to the floor and speed down the road doing over 150km.

I hear Edward yell back "Like there is any competition Rose modified mine you have no chance". Little does he know Rose modified mine this afternoon as well. Woops. I forgot to mention that. I laugh.

"Hey Emmet can I borrow your phone? ".

"Yeah sure Bella" Emmet says and hands me his phone. I proceed to go through the phone book until I find the number I am looking for I dial it.

"Hello" the other line says.

"Hey Jasper it's just me, I was just wondering how you liked the Mc Donald's and also just wanted to let you know that Rose made my car faster to". In a mere matter of seconds there was yelling and shouts of

"Give me the phone" and

"why this top Bella". Alice sobs on the other end of the line. I put the phone on speaker and place it in the holder.

Eventually Edward gets a hold of the phone. "Bella just listen to me, look I really sorry"

I cut him off. "Why Edward? There is nothing to be sorry about" the line was silent for a minute even Emmet and Rose were looking at me like I was on crack.

Edward replies "Really?"

I hold in the laughter. "Of course Edward, I'm not the one currently wearing Mc Donald's am I?".

With that I hang up and pass Emmet back his phone.

Naturally Both Rose and Emmet's phones start to ring, and naturally no one answers.

After about 4 hours I'm running low on fuel and the others are still following us.

Rose says we should turn off somewhere hide the car and make a run for it. I have to agree with her. We estimate that we will have a 1 minute gap to hide, lock and run from the car. I speed up and then make a sharp turn. I then pull the car in-between some trees.

Before I know it Emmet and Rose are covering the car with uprooted then replanted trees. In a matter of seconds the car is covered. I then proceed to lock it and then we make a run for it. We are about 5 minute's running distance from my house and to the shield that hides it.

In the distance we can hear The Volvo turning around the dead end street and braking before we hear and engine turn off.

Crap.

We run as fast as we can and everything has become a blur. Crap they figured it out and are following us. I tell Emmet and Rose to run ahead and keep going to the house I'm going to hide my scent and double back to the car so they won't wait for us to return to the car.

As I put my shield up and turn right I Run about 4 miles before I start to head back to the car. In a matter of a minute I'm at my car. I hide behind a tree and evaluate the scene. Edwards Volvo is 10 meters away from my car.

I can't smell or hear anyone so I proceed to remove the trees and unlock my car before speeding away to the nearest service station. I'm going to have to drive past Shia's place then make a detour to get to mine undetected.

Just as I am about to pull into the service station someone from the backseat says "do you think they'll have a rest room where I can wash my shirt?" I scream and brake hard.

Stupid human reactions die hard. But before I can turn around to look at the intruder a horn sounds behind me and the intruder is in the front passenger seat. I turn into the Service Station and stop the car.

I look at the passenger seat. There right next to me in my car is one of the 3 Vampires I have been trying to hide from all night. There right next to me in the front passenger seat is Jasper. Well Jasper covered in Coke, but hey it's still Jasper.

"What may I ask do you find most amusing about this situation Bella?" Jasper asks me. Crap I forgot he can read my emotions. I shield them and say.

"Just the fact that, you're covered in coke".

He smiles and says "yeah well some maniac decided to throw their food out the window" We laugh.

" Well you know Jasper I heard stalking is a very dangerous pass time, I mean look what happened to poor Bella Swan she was just shopping and some maniac Named Edward Cullen was hiding behind bins and vending machines, poor guy got snapped by the paparazzi

and made it onto the news" I laughed. Jasper did to.

Before we could continue our conversation someone tapped on the driver's door.

"Do you want me to pump your fuel for you?" the gas station worker asked.

I wound down my window and nodded my head. This could prove as the perfect getaway opportunity. I needed to get jasper out of the car. He wasn't on my side of the playing field. Not yet anyway.

I responded to the man "Yes please" and then I started to scream "CALL THE COPS TO PLEASE, THIS MAN WONT GET OUT OF MY CAR AND IS THREATENING TO STEAL MY PURSE!"

The police car that I had spotted parked across from me roars to life and the police are proceeding to run towards my car. "You win this round Bella" Jasper grins evilly before getting out of the car and makes a run for it into the trees.

I get my fuel. Pay and thank the cops for "saving me" before I speed off out of there sigh of course.

In the end I took the detour past Shia's house and then proceeded to drive up my driveway. I parked in the garage and walked inside. There was Rose and Emmet watching TV waiting for me. As soon as they saw me they asked what had taken me so long!

I proceeded to tell them about Jasper and how I "escaped". After that my phone rang.

Odd I don't know this number.

"Hello" I answered,

" ah Bella, Bella, Bella, you really shouldn't leave your phone unattended least of all have your phone number actually saved in the phonebook". I was shocked. How could I have been so stupid?

"Jasper I...I....pffft it's only a phone number" But before I could continue Rose snatched the phone off my hand and tore it to pieces until she found what she was looking for.

She Ran out the back door and left both Emmet and I stunned. "What the hell" we both said at the same time. None of us moved until Rose returned.

Before a single word could come out of my mouth Rose handed me my SIM card and then said "they had placed a tracking device in your phone". I was shocked. Then I laughed.

"This just gets better and Better" I exclaimed.

Before I could continue the doorbell rang. Rose, Emmet and I looked at each other in horror.

As we all walked nervously to the door we help our un-needed breath and opened it.

There on the front doorstep was....


	9. Wait Rose is Who?

Here you go!

Enjoy!

* * *

The, FedEx Delivery guy.

As soon as we all saw him we breathed out in relief. Emmet was so relieved that he actually hugged the FedEx guy who by now was thinking we were a bunch of wackos.

"Thank god it's you" Emmet exclaimed still hugging the FedEx man whose badge name read Jeff. Rose pulled Emmet away from Jeff and proceeded to walk back to the lounge room.

"Wow you guys really love your packages don't you" Jeff said a bit uneasily.

I laughed "we just don't get many visitors you see" I said.

Jeff's eyes widened " YOUR BELLA SWAN, I HAVE TO GET YOUR AUTOGRAPH FOR MY DAUGHTER PLEASE!" He gave me an attempt at the puppy dog eyes.

"Sure just a moment Jeff" I walked off and grabbed a picture of myself and signed it.

When that was all over with, and Jeff had reluctantly left we all stared at the package that held the plane tickets for phase 1.

"Well how should we proceed?" Emmet said.

"Not a problem Emmet I have it all sorted".

Rose and Emmet looked at me while I just smiled.

"I have some friends I met on the set you see, they where the CGI guys and girls. Really nice bunch of people. Anyway I called them and asked them if they would mind delivering the tickets to your house dressed as Australians, naturally they jumped at it and are at my command".

Rose and Emmet where looking at me strangely. "What?' I asked.

"You are the best, we'd thought...it's just you never used to be good at this stuff" Rose said.

I laughed. " Yeah I've changed a lot but I'm still Bella, anyway I better give them a ring to tell them to get ready I will be picking them up in an hour, you two need to get Edward, Alice and Jasper out of the house".

Rose and Emmet smirked "well this won't be a problem" Rose said deviously.

Rose whipped out her phone and proceeded to dial a number, I could hear it ring and then someone pick up " ROSE I SWEAR IF" Edward was really riled up.

"Cool it Edward Bella wants to meet up and talk to you" Rose explained.

" W.....what...she DOES!" Edward yelled.

" Yeah she said that we'll meet you at the cafe in the mall at" Rose quickly glanced at her watch " Twelve Thirty" With that Rose was just about to hang up but I help my hand up and mouthed " confirmation" to her before I said " hey Rose can you help me pick out something to wear?"

With that she slammed the phone shut.

" OK, Edward is going and no doubt Alice and Jasper will so that's them out of the way but we need to keep them at the mall for at least an hour for the plan to work" Rose sighed.

I smiled "not a problem Rose"

She looked at me funny "huh".

I sighed and said "Rose dear, what do you know about acting?"

_ROSE P.O.V_

I can't believe I let her talk me into this! How does she think I am going to pull this off! I mean sure I look like her with the wig and the choice of clothes but, I'm meant to SOUND like her.

Of course her voice sounds much like ours now but STILL! OK Rose calm down Edward can't read your thoughts because Bella put a shield around it; as long as I wear the wig I'm ok.

Sigh. These cloths really don't match my figure at all. Bella really needs to wear more than just jeans.

Hmm I wonder how Bella and Emmet are doing. They left to pick up Bella's friends about 15 minutes ago leaving me sitting here at some smelly cafe.

GAH! Coffee smells worse that chocolate.

OK. Edward and the rest of them should be here in exactly 3 minutes; Edward is like that so no doubt he'll be right on time. Hmmm Bella and Emmet better pull this off and get Esme and Carlisle to leave before the others get back.

I love the terms and conditions of the prize though, no phones, no pagers, no computers and no means of communication what so ever. Bella really thought this all through. I just wonder how she actually thought this all up.

Bella never used to be an evil genius. She used to be the klutz human. Oh well once this whole payback thing is over and everyone is finally back to normal life will be perfect. Without Bella everything's changed. None of us have been happy since we left. Even me.

Crap Edward and the rest are here. I hope these clothes smell enough like Bella or we are screwed. I straighten up in my seat and put a Bella like face on. Edward, Alice and jasper take a seat seeing as I didn't exactly get up to give them a hug.

The table sets into a sort of eerie silence as each of us wait for the other to speak. Ok one hour of Bella like conversation just one hour and then Emmet will come and get me while Bella is at Shia's to "hide out" while Emmet and I go for a little drive with Bella's car.

I can't wait to drive it; it looks like a fast ride. Hmm maybe Bella will let me modify it a bit more. "So..How have you been?" Alice said.

Ok be angry Bella like. " Well you know Alice the usual, vampirish, annoyed, sad and just doing press interviews oh and hanging out with Em and Rose"

I smiled a sickly sweet smile at her indicating that she still wasn't forgiven. I then laughed "but where are my manners Alice how have you been? Leaving anyone else alone without a trace lately?" I said.

This hit a nerve she tensed up and looked like she was about to cry. Edward looked away and Jasper held Alice's hand. Jasper piped up seeing as the others had taken a trip down memory lane.

"Why did you call us if you are just going to make us feel worse for what happened?" Jasper held eye contact and I tensed up and got angry.

Bella has every right to be angry for what happened! Oh I'm glad Bella put me up to this now.

" Because I don't think I got the point across when we last spoke, you left without a trace and thought I would just get over it!, surely you didn't think that this wouldn't have repercussions did you all?, I came also because..... Well because I wanted to hear what you all had to say".

This should keep us talking for a while. None of them spoke so I decided to fuel the conversation.

"Care to start us off Alice?" I hissed at them. All three turned to look at me clearly shocked that I had hissed at them.

Sigh this is going to be a long hour.

_Bella POV_

Please let us pull this off. I hope Rose can keep up the conversation. Come on just one hour is all we need. I speed up a bit faster.

Emmet and I have just picked three of the CGI guys and are currently 5 minutes away from the Cullen home.

The plan is that Emmet and I will stay in the car while the 3 CGI peoples Rob, Cindy and Amy go to the front door and explain to Carlisle and Esme that they have won a trip to Australia for 2 weeks.

When Carlisle and Esme believe the gimmick they will pack their bags and head off to the airport. We are presuming that they will leave a note explaining their plans and Emmet will take it once they are gone.

The whole point is to leave Esme and Carlisle without phone reception or any sort of technology for two weeks.

The plane tickets expire as soon as they get off the plane, but they don't know that.........yet. This will leave a two week gap to cause absolute mayhem at the Cullen's meaning that I can go about me payback scheme.

I can't wait. But I am starting to think that I am going a bit too far...hmmm oh well

_Rose POV_

Well if this couldn't get any more boring!

I have had to put up with Alice and Edward whining for the last 30 minutes.

Edwards going on about why he left, like I don't know already he did say it almost all the time when we where away from Bella and Alice is going into why she left without saying goodbye, boring I have heard it all before.

I better act like I don't though.

" so you see Bella I never meant to leave without saying goodbye but if I had of stayed to say goodbye I don't think I could have left and I thought it would hurt more" Alice exclaimed.

"Yeah because skipping town without a word really helps tackle the emotional trauma associated with being ditched" I retorted.

"But Bella I though It would be easier, I am so sorry for what happened I didn't mean for you to, we never meant for this to happen, we just thought that" Alice stopped and looked at the ground.

"That I would just get over it?" I smiled sweetly at her and offered that answer.

"Well it's just; you're human so we thought that you would". Alice was at a loss for words.

"We thought that you would forget about us because we left so short notice and that you would just forget about it" Edward's voice was strained as he said this.

I kinder feel sorry for him he really hasn't taken this well. None of us had and it's his entire fault for being an idiot!

"Ok, so let me get this straight, leaving short notice is supposed to help someone forget?" I asked Edward.

"Well, yeah, but clearly I was wrong" Edward said.

"your right you where wrong!, it's like I said to you the night you proposed to leave Bella, It Won't Work, She Will be Crushed, but oh no you didn't listen did you Edward you had to be the idiot and go and pack us and leave the only thing that has ever made you happy!" I exclaimed.

I was sick of his crap if he had of listened to me this world never of happened. Edward, Alice and Jasper where glaring at me now.

"Rose, where is Bella?" Edward spat out.

OH CRAP! I forgot oh crap Bella is GOING TO KILL ME!

"Well you see Edward, Bella um, had to go to a press conference today and asked me to come in her place" I blurted out.

This is not looking good.

"Rose, Bella doesn't have any press conferences today" Alice was glaring at me now.

"It was last minute and she really had to go?" I offered.

"Not buying it Rose the guilt is practically radiating off you now" Jasper said.

This is not looking good I have to stall them for another 15 minutes.

Hmm..I have it! I look like Bella right?

So the humans will think I'm Bella.

Let the wailing begin.


	10. Tomorrow it Begins

Here you go!

Enjoy!

* * *

Well what an absolute disaster yesterday was! Rosalie absolutely screwed up, but I have to applaud her. The girl really knows how to create a scene. Rose fake cried and then screamed for security to help as these crazed fans where trying to kidnap her.

To make it even better at the exact time she screamed that, Jasper had grabbed her arm and Alice had grabbed her hair. At that moment Emmet and I rolled up into the car park and waited until Rose made a run for it.

Emmet dropped me off at Shia's and I stayed there until 3am, until Emmet and Rose came and picked me up.

Jasper had gotten his motorbike and had taken a few shortcuts and had stayed on their tail for most of the night.

Jasper obviously hadn't planned on losing.

Sadly Jasper also hadn't planned on running out of fuel either.

Poor guy.

Anyway once I got home with Em and Rose my manager called me, by this time it was 4:30am. Yes I know he called me that early in the Morning and didn't even apologise to me! To top the day off I am now on my way to a talk show!

Oh and the worst part is all the Cullen's except Carlisle and Esme will be there.

Poor Carlisle and Esme there plane would be landing soon. I hope they forgive me once this is all over. I mean I am sending them there with no money and no way of getting home until I pay for them to come home. Two weeks I promise Carlisle and Esme.

After about an hour of hair and makeup I walk onto the stage. I smile and greet the host before looking at the audience.

There in the front row was Emmet and Rose. I smiled and gave a little wave at the. In the back row were Jasper, Alice and Edward. They smiled, and smirked at me. I glared back.

The one place I can't hide from them. *sigh*

"So Bella we hear you are having stalker problems, surely they can't be worse than the Mike Newton wacko" The host started.

I let out a small laugh. The Mike Newton incident was an extremely funny incident. But I'll talk about that another time.

"Well it's pretty close seeing as the wacks following me have turned out to be my ex boyfriends family" I stated.

"Talk about when ex's go bad" the host cracked. No one in the audience would have laughed if it wasn't for the applause sign that lit up.

I laughed at the applause sign. " I'll say, they tried to run me off the road, follow me home and even stalk me in shopping centres, it's ridiculous" I exclaimed. I didn't dare look at them.

The host showed some footage of the stalkers in the shopping centre and then as the show was drawing to an end the host had to make my last two days even worse.

"Bella your manager Scotty has given us some song lyrics you have written, so we here were all wondering if you would mind singing them?" The host asked.

He handed me the lyrics and I instantly said "No way sorry". Suddenly I felt a boost of confidence that could only have come from Jasper. Damn him and his emotion changing abilities.

"I..I..I haven't rehearsed it enough to do it justice". I tried to explain. The host wouldn't hear of it. The combination of Jaspers confidence and the host made me sing.

If I was going to do this I was going to do it right. I took my jacket off, messed up my hair I noticed at that moment at what wardrobe had dressed me in. A beautiful, but a bit short red dress that didn't leave much to the imagination.

Usually I'd be a bit upset, but I'm dealing with it as it becomes a common occurrence by the wardrobe department I looked up the back at Edward and smirked.

It's time to show him what he's missed out on. With that I grabbed the microphone, remembered the dance routine I worked on ages ago when i was bored one night. It took me three days before I was satisfied with it.

Im never one to really consider marriage the song just sort of came from know where.

The lights dimmed and I waited for the music to start.

Oh this is going to be good.

**Single Ladies lyrics**  
All the single ladies, all the single ladies  
All the single ladies, all the single ladies  
All the single ladies, all the single ladies  
All the single ladies

Now put your hands up  
Up in the club, we just broke up  
I'm doing my own little thing  
Decided to dip and now you wanna trip  
Cause another brother noticed me

I'm up on him, he up on me  
Don't pay him any attention  
Just cried my tears, for three good years  
Ya can't be mad at me

Cause if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it  
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it  
Don't be mad once you see that he want it  
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it  
Oh, oh, oh

If you liked it then you should have put a ring on it  
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it  
Don't be mad once you see that he want it  
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it

I got gloss on my lips, a man on my hips  
Got me tighter in my Dereon jeans  
Acting up, drink in my cup  
I can care less what you think

I need no permission, did I mention  
Don't pay him any attention  
Cause you had your turn and now you gonna learn  
What it really feels like to miss me

Cause if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it  
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it  
Don't be mad once you see that he want it  
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it  
Oh, oh, oh

If you liked it then you should have put a ring on it  
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it  
Don't be mad once you see that he want it  
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it  
Oh, oh, oh

Don't treat me to the things of the world  
I'm not that kind of girl  
Your love is what I prefer, what I deserve

Here's a man that makes me then takes me  
And delivers me to a destiny, to infinity and beyond  
Pull me into your arms, say I'm the one you own  
If you don't, you'll be alone  
And like a ghost Ill be gone

All the single ladies, all the single ladies  
All the single ladies, all the single ladies  
All the single ladies, all the single ladies  
All the single ladies  
Now put your hands up, oh, oh, oh

Cause if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it  
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it  
Don't be mad once you see that he want it  
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it  
Oh, oh, oh

If you liked it then you should have put a ring on it  
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it  
Don't be mad once you see that he want it  
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it  
Oh, oh, oh

When I was finished I glanced up at Emmet and Rose. Their faces were pure shock before they and the rest of the audience burst into applause. I then glanced up the back to where the rest of the Cullen's were situated.

I'm proud to say each of them just sat there, stunned their mouths wide open.

I winked at Edward and then laughed and turned away.

**Wait**.

I just winked at him?

Shit!

The host then bid me goodbye and I walked off stage.

I walked to the dressing room and changed back into my jeans and blue top. I was just about to leave when two people burst through the door.

"Oh My God Bella! You owned that stage girl" Emmet exclaimed.

I laughd and said "yeah well jasper sent way to much confidence my way".

Rose replied " Who cares? You so totaly rocked and Edward is shell shocked, you really are determined for revenge" With that we all cracked up.

I then said passionately "you got that right Rose and now I think it's time to take it to the next level, Operation Payback begins tomorrow"


	11. Edwards very bad Day

Here you go!

Enjoy!

* * *

"Bella you are evil, he is going to throw an absolute spazz" Emmet exclaimed as he and I were currently in Edward's room.

Edward, Alice and Jasper where out hunting tyanks to Rose's ever so convincing nature. Rose was currently in the garage "modifying" Edwards's car stereo. Emmet and I where upstairs "modifying" Edward's home stereo and his CD collection.

All the classical cd's where being replaced with the new styles of music. You know Flo Rida and Katy Perry, lady GaGa, stuff like that. I was replacing the Cd's while Emmet was making the stereo unable to turn off and the volume set to high permanently.

When we had finished Emmet and I went down to the garage. Rose had just finished and was cleaning up.

"Now all we need is the cameras in the house" Rose said.

That task took 2 minutes. The cameras in the house would capture everything The camera in Edwards car would capture that hilarious car ride and the camera in my friend's car following him would capture the scenario Edward would be put in.

As we cleaned up and Emmet and I left, Edward, Alice and Jasper came home. Rosalie had stayed behind because she was a factor of the operation. Edward will need her advice on how to fix his stereo.

I looked at my watch.

Operation Payback has begun.

Later that night Rose came back over to my house and held a shiny silver DVD in her hand. This DVD contained the outcome of the prank.

The DVD was also titled :Edwards very bad day: Judging from Rose's expression it had gone extremely well.

Rose put the DVD in the DVD player and the three of us settled onto the couch to watch.

_**THE DVD- this is all footage from the DVD**_

Edward climbed up the stairs into his room.

He then proceeded to turn on his stereo. All of a sudden his stereo was blaring out " APPLEBOTTOM JEANS, BOOTS WITH THE FUR, THE WHOLE CLUB WAS LOOKING AT HER!" flo ridas song Low.

Edward tried to turn down the stereo but it didn't work so he took out the CD and changed it.

Edward then hit play and another song blared out. " YOU CHANGE YOU MIND LIKE A GIRL CHANGES CLOTHES" Katy Perry's Hot and Cold. By this time Edward was fuming.

Edward took out the CD and the blaring stopped. He then idiotically changed the CD again! This time the stereo blared out " IM TO COOL FOR THIS DRESS, THESE SHADES DON'T LEAVE MY HEAD, EVERYTHING YOU SAY IS SO IRRELEVANT" Camp Rocks Too Cool.

Edward lost it and roared. He stormed down the stairs and then his phone went off. It played Flo Ridas Low and the snapped it open

"What?" He snapped.

" NO I DON"T WANT A NEW PHONE PLAN LEAVE ME ALONE...............NO IM NOT GAY!" Edward roared at my human friend who was pretending to be a telemarketer.

"I DO NOT DRESS LIKE A GIRL! WHO IS THIS? Edward was yelling.

By this time Rose, Alice and Jasper had walked over to him, trying to hold in laughter.

Edward yelled at the phone again "NO I DON'T WANT TO BE SET UP ON A DATE WITH TANYA! WHO IS THIS I'LL COME AND TELL YOU FACE TO FACE AND PUT YOU IN HOSPITAL THE MESSAGE WILL BE THAT BEATEN INTO YOU!" Edward fumed" OH HALE NO!" Edward yelled at his phone.

He snapped it shut. "They hung up on me" Edward exclaimed. "Rose can you please fix my stereo?" Edward pleaded.

Rose nodded and proceeded up the stairs. The rest of the Cullen's stayed downstairs.

Rose walked into Edwards's room and then turned around without looking at the stereo "Edward you're going to have to go and buy a new stereo" she said.

"GAH!" Edward yelled and stormed out of the house and to the garage.

Edward got into the car and turned it on. All of a sudden his car stereos blared out again Flo Ridas Low. Edward tried to turn down his Volvo's radio but the dial was broken and he then tried to wind up the windows up but they were broken.

He grinded his teeth and drove out the garage. As Edward pulled onto the highway and stopped at the lights flo rida was almost over. But then the next song started playing Paper cut by Linking Park.

As Edward grinded his teeth even more, to the driver's side of the car a bunch of gangsters pulled up in a totally pimped out car.

They were Bella's friends. They had really gotten into their parts. The car was pimped to the max and the outfits they were wearing even had bling. Edward just kept looking forward. Edward made no eye contact with the people in the pimped out car next to him.

All off a sudden they started tooting there horn and making their car do that thing with the suspensions before they started bopping along to Edwards's music.

The lights turned green and Edward sped off but the pimped out car dudes kept up with him. Sadly Edwards's music change again but this time it changed to Love story by Taylor Swift.

Edward by this time had his elbow of the side of the car and his hand in his hair. His other hand was on the steering wheel. His face was pure anger.

The pimped out car guys started yelling insults at him.

"hey girlie, are you gay?",

"who dressed you?"

"Looks like your dressing up as your sister or are you really a sister?" stuff like that.

Edward just kept driving and eventually pulled into the electronic shop and looked around for a stereo.

In 5 minutes he had bought one and was back in his car.

The trip home was uneventful, well except for the fact that his music was so loud he got a stern telling off at the traffic lights from an elderly lady who then finished off with

"kids these days".


	12. Authors Note

Alright!

The story is finaly abck on track and edited!!

**I need you to go back and re-read chapter 9 or 10 i think its 10 as that is one i have majorly edited the ending has changed and so has the song choice. Also bella's personality.**

**I am going to write the new chapter tomorrow as it's almost 12 at night here im im tired. any ideas for the next chapter. Im thinking Alice is due some Starting with her closet?**

**Polka dots? **

Let me know what you think and want k

Thank you all so Much again!!!!!!

Chloe


	13. Its War Now!

Hope you re-read chapter 10!!!!! Bella totaly flirts onstage! No more sobbing and running away instead Bella puts on a show and is out for revenge. yes my bella isn't weak anymore!

Anyways here is your long awaited chapter. Its a two part chapter as I wanted to give you all an update today!

Hope its alright.

* * *

**BPOV**

Well that prank on Edward turned out extremely well if I do so say myself. I haven't laughed so hard in a while. Even Emmet and Rose were in hysterics.

Now for Alice. I'm going for maximum impact. Alice's wardrobe. This may just be one of our most dangerous missions yet.

We'll work on Alice's prank later. .....................

Right now Rose Emmet and I are out and about Hollywood shopping.

It's really great to have Emmet around. I swear everyone's to scared to approach me for fear of being beaten to a pulp.

"What are you smiling at?" Rose suddenly asked.

I looked up and said ' Just the fact that everyone is afraid to approach me for fear of death by Emmet".

Rose snickered and said ' well he really got into the part of bodyguard; he bought those sunglasses just for this occasion".

I looked at Emmet who was walking in front of us and noticed the Sunglasses; he looked just like the Terminator but with better looks. I raised my eyebrows and looked at her "really? Well I'm glad he did". We both started laughing.

"Will you two hurry up? I want to go to the zoo" Emmet suddenly said.

Rose and I looked at each other and shrugged. "Why not?" with that we went to the zoo. Not the plan for today but hey! Emmet wanted to go to the zoo and I wasn't going to deny him that chance.

Little did I know that the rest of the Cullen's would be at the zoo also with a little revenge operation of their own.

**EPOV**

So it all started when Alice had a vision of Emmet, Rose and the love of my life Bella at the zoo.

Jasper, Alice and I had figured out that the car and stereo incident wasn't accidental. Bella, Rose and Emmet had planned the whole thing.

I have to say nice prank but NOONE DOES THAT TO EDWARD CULLEN'S VOLVO AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!!! I know Bella's mad but it's my Volvo! If she wants to play pranks then we'll Re-prank them. Maybe she'll talk to me if that prank works out.

Alice can't see the outcome of the prank due to Bella's shield, but we do know that they'll be at the zoo at 11am.

Alice, Jasper and I have been at the zoo since 9am and are situated a few meters from the entrance so we can stay hidden but be able to watch them. At precisely 11am there, Bella looking as beautiful as ever walked through he entrance with Emmet and Rose.

Emmet had some type of outfit resembling a bodyguard but that was soon dimmed down when he ran over to the petting zoo and stared going off about how cute the baby ducks were. Alice, Jasper and I crept further back into the bush as Bella and Rose walked past.

They were laughing but as they walked past Bella said " Was it really that bad when you guys left?".

This caught our attention and the three of us leant further to listen in.

Rose looked down at the ground.

"It was actually worse, Emmet stopped laughing, Esme stopped decorating, Carlisle started to work longer at the hospital, Alice stopped shopping so much, Jasper found it harder to cope and left for days on end sometimes"

"Edward however took it the hardest. Bella you have to believe me when I say we never wanted this to happen. I guess Edward thought it was the right thing to do" Rose sighed.

Bella stopped walked and looked at the ground. Then she hugged Rose. "I'm so sorry" Bella whispered. "If I had never gotten involved, your lives wouldn't have been so bad".

Alice, jasper and I looked at each other. We all thought the same thing. Our lives would have sucked without her.

" BELLA!" Rose shouted. Bella jumped back and let Rose go. "If I EVER HEAR THAT AGAIN I"LL TELL THEM WHERE YOU LIVE!" Rose fumed.

"But Rose" Bella stared.

"No Bella don't even start, we'd all still be miserable and Edward would still have Tanya on his back, really if anything you have improved our life".

It was silent for a minute before Bella just started laughing uncontrollably. Bella was holding her sides she was laughing so hard. Rose looked just as confused as the three of us did.

"What's so funny?' Rose asked. "Tanya" Bella managed to stutter out before another fit of laughter.

Rose smiled. "What about her?" Rose continued.

Bella regained her voice and looked at Rose. "I met her" Bella grinned.

"You did?" Rose said stunned.

Bella nodded. "Yep! After I was changed I went off for a few weeks and ran into the Denali Clan, I met Tanya there and all I can say is, does she have it bad for Edward, did you know she has a shrine of him in her closet down the back" Bella managed to say before laughing again.

By this time Rose had joined her and the two girls were in hysterics as they stood 10 meters away from the three of us hidden in the bushes.

_I knew it!_ Alice thought.

Alice and Jasper had their hands on their mouths as they held in their own laughter.

This was so not happening! That's it.

I walked out of the bushes and towards Bella. "

You don't think I should know about something as serious as that?" I asked her as I walked towards her.

Bella yelped and jumped. It was silent for a second before she pointed at me and burst out laughing.

'It's shrine boy" Bella yelled as she kept on laughing. Rose joined her and then Bella stopped. "Oh NO! It's TANYA! RUN EDWARD" Bella said as she pointed behind me.

I jumped and turned around.

"RUN ROSE, EMMET!" I heard Bella yell I quickly whipped back around.

Tanya wasn't here. I saw Bella, Rose and Emmet run behind that penguin exhibit and keep going down the path. No doubt to the grizzly bears if Emmet had his way.

" Hey shrine boy" Japer said as he and Alice stood next to me.

"Not a word" I said.

This was going to be a long day. Time to launch Mission Cullen Vengeance.

**BPOV**

As Rose, Emmet and I ran past the penguin exhibit Emmet grabbed my hand and pulled me down the left path. I glanced at the sigh.

*sigh* I should have known. It read Grizzly Bears.

Rose had known instantly and was running beside Emmet.

I was still laughing. "Shrine Boy didn't look too impressed" I snickered.

" Shrine Boy?" Emmet questioned as he slowed down to a walk and looked at me. Rose explained to him what had transpired and he then burst out laughing.

"Never let him live this down!" Emmet bellowed.

"Don't plan to" Rose and I said.

The three of us decided to stay at the zoo. It's too big a place and to public for the rest of the Cullen's to try something.

Oh how wrong I was.

Later on during the day Em, Rose and I had only seen half of the zoo due to Emmet insisting we need to buy ice-cream. Rose and he had, had a huge fight over why they did and didn't need it.

Needles to say in the end we just bought some. Emmet had thrown a tantrum and has sat down and crossed both his legs and arms, he insisted he wasn't moving until he got his way. I'm not proud to say I just went and bought some.

While Emmet walked ahead of us eating his ice-cream, Rose and I threw ours in the trash. What a waste of $6. I just shook my head as we followed Emmet.

All of a sudden Emmet's Ice-cream went flying out of his hands as he was covered in pink paint.

"Noooooo" Emmet screamed as his eyes followed the ice-cream as it fell to the ground. Emmet growled and shouted. "WHO DID THIS" The pink paint was dripping as Rose and I rushed up to him.

Just as Rose reached him she was covered in yellow paint. I heard a _click click _and I jumped as I watched a blue paintball fly past me. Oh hell no. Who lets paint balls into the zoo?

"Rose, Em RUN! Someone has a paintball gun!" To prove my point another pink paintball soared past me. I took off running. Emmet and Rose were right behind me.

"This can only be the work of Jasper, Alice and Edward" Rose exclaimed. I screeched to a halt behind a vending machine.

"Its war now!" Emmet exclaimed passionately.

Poor guy, I think the fact that his ice-cream died has gone to his head.

"Don't worry Emmet; we'll avenge your ice-cream!" I said. I looked at them both.

" You two!, go and buy 3 backpacks, fill each with paintballs each bag a different colour and buy three paintball guns, meet me at the lion exhibit in one hour, I'll distract the rest of them GO!" I said and I ran back towards the scene of the death of Mr ice-cream, he died too young.

"Can't even get me, man your aims wayyyyyyyy of, the three of you suck!" I yelled as I bolted past.

To answer three paintballs flew past my head.

One blue.

One Pink.

One Yellow.

Yes! They fell for it!

Now let's hope I can keep them following me for an hour.

Once I get my hands on a paintball gun the three of them are going to pay!

Especially Shrine Boy!


End file.
